Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-2} & {-1} \\ {-1} & {0} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {2} & {2} \\ {4} & {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{-2} & {-2}-{2} & {-1}-{2} \\ {-1}-{4} & {0}-{1} & {0}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-4} & {-3} \\ {-5} & {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$